


Роковое вино

by Djei_Dark



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexuality, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Как бы вы проводили свои дни, если бы знали, что можете умереть в любой момент?
Relationships: Roland Crane /Leander Aristides
Kudos: 2





	Роковое вино

Сесилиус спрятал свое копье и с усмешкой поправил очки.  
— Еще! Еще! — Шанти тут же вскочила на ноги и замахала руками. — Когда-нибудь я выиграю!  
Сесилиус мягко рассмеялся и скрестил руки на груди. Взмыленная Шанти тяжело дышала и крепко держала свое копье, но ее уверенный взгляд никуда не пропал, даже спустя несколько часов тренировок. Как только она понимала, как можно заблокировать удар мага, ему приходилось переходить к следующему трюку. Сесилиусу было даже приятно иметь такого умного противника и союзника.  
— Единственный способ победить меня, — маг вытер пот с лица и уложил волосы. — Ты должна будешь дождаться, пока я постарею и не смогу двигаться.  
— Летающее копье — нечестно! Возьми его в руки!  
— Посмотри в окно, — Сесилиус закатил глаза, ему уже давно пора было привыкнуть, что все пираты шли до последнего. — Уже закат, принцессам тоже нужен сон.  
— Прекратите звать меня принцессой!  
Теперь магу следовало быстрее выходить из тренировочного зала, пока Шанти не взялась за лук, которым она владела лучше, чем копьем, а в спине Сесилиуса не оказалась парочка цветастых стрел.  
Им действительно стоило закончить раньше, на улицах страны уже было не так много людей, и с каждым часом зажженных фонарей становилось больше. Когда Сесилиус после ванны вышел из своей комнаты, он было направился в библиотеку замка, но, когда поднимался по лестнице, перед ним как черт из табакерки выскочила Шария.  
— Ты мне нужен! — она по обыкновению мотнула головой и улыбнулась. — Точнее, ты мне нужен завтра! Нам надо придумать, как перераспределить магическую энергию в новом изобретении!  
— Я могу взять у тебя чертежи и, — начал было Сесилиус, улыбнувшись новому делу, но девушка его прервала.  
— Я еще его не нарисовала!  
И механик убежала так же быстро, как и появилась. С утра стоило ждать жутко усталую девушку, которая на любые вопросы будет отвечать формулами вычисления напряжения или гибкости. И, возможно, Сесилиус не увидит чертежи нового изобретения еще несколько дней.  
Ужин, который заботливо приготовил Уиллоу, уже остыл, но как обычно был прекрасен. Придворный маг перестал удивляться тому, каким образом сильвестросу удавалось так точно воспроизводить кухню Атлантоса, в конце концов это был вкус его далекого дома.  
«Так, главное снова не попасть в ловушку депрессии».  
Сесилиус мягко потрепал себя по щекам и, как только сложил кухонную утварь, вновь поправил очки. В нынешней ситуации впасть в депрессию было легко. Он находился далеко от дома, далеко от девушки, с которой провел всю жизнь. Делать было абсолютно нечего, Шария не давала новые чертежи, все его исследования были завершены, и сейчас он ждал результатов от команды. Ну, и да, древнее зло пробудилось и нависло над миром, в котором он жил.  
«Не то, чтобы оно двигалось куда-то, просто висит себе в сторонке».  
Нет, Сесилиус был рад, что Хамнар не предпринимал активных действий, можно было отдохнуть от бесконечных боев… Но маг противился такому отдыху. Его натура жаждала свершений, и любая упущенная возможность отдавалась болью в груди. И чтобы заглушить ее, ноги принесли его в один из погребов под кухней.  
В Эвалании даже темные коридоры до винного погреба были теплыми и сухими с минимумом пыли и крыс. И это еще больше угнетало Сесилиуса. Эвану незачем было знать, почему мага иногда невозможно было найти по вечерам. Но, оказавшись в винном погребе, он встретил главного консула. Роланд не сразу повернулся, чтобы взглянуть, кто же появился в помещении, так что Сесилиус с облегчением вздохнул, отметив, что у того также был уставший вид.  
— Добрый вечер, — черноволосый мужчина достал бутылку, к которой уже долгое время присматривался. — Вижу, не я один решил выпить перед сном.  
Весь его вид говорил о мертвецкой усталости. Голос самую малость хрипел, черные глаза были необычно пусты, а само тело двигалось будто в вате.  
— Шел бы ты спать, — Сесилиус поправил очки, дав понять, что состояние друга от него не укрылось. — А эта бутылка точно не стоит вечера в одиночестве. Ратусы никогда не делали хорошее вино.  
— Это они сделали? — Роланд замялся и чуть не выронил бутылку из рук. — Надеюсь, последние несколько раз с утра мне было плохо не из-за них. Ты сам бы шел спать, длительные тренировки с Шанти — то еще удовольствие.  
— У меня бессонница, — хмыкнул маг и взял бутылку, чтобы убрать ее обратно на стеллаж.  
— Расскажешь, почему? — Роланд вздохнул, компания бы ему не повредила, не все же время ему с бумажками общаться.  
— Как только выберу вино, которое откроет тебе глаза.  
Роланд фыркнул и облокотился о стену, пока Сесилиус тщательно читал этикетки на пыльных бутылках. А, когда тот победоносно воскликнул и достал несколько бутылок, не удивился, заметив на них сухие осколки ракушек. Королевство почти погрузилось в глубокую ночь, когда мужчины поднялись в покои Роланда, в которых вовсю бушевал ветер, виляя между столиком и диванчиком в центре одной из комнат, проходя мимо полупустых стеллажей и упираясь в закрытую дверь в спальню.  
— Вот тебе и жизнь у моря, — недовольно цокнул консул и закрыл дверь на балкон, по пути поставив бокалы, взятые на кухне, на столик. — В этом месяце я уже менял стекло в двери. Не ожидал, что ты тоже склонен с вечерам с алкоголем.  
— Депрессия может накрыть любого. А я все думал, чьи же стаканы я часто нахожу на кухне. Ты не умеешь выбирать вино.  
— Как будто я знаю, как разбираться в вашем вине, — внезапно огрызнулся Роланд и тут же виновато отвел взгляд.  
Воск был убран, и пробка с легкостью поддалась магу, а в следующую секунду он протянул Роланду бокал, наполненный вином. Сесилиус с легкой грустью посмотрел на мужчину, прекрасно осознавая его чувства, и знал, что тот не специально. Консул сел на диванчик, пригубил вино и восторженно охнул. Сесилиус зажег подсвечник на столе, и пламя озарило всполохами всю комнату.  
— Это же надо было, — он взял свой бокал и надменно посмотрел на консула. — Всегда выбирал не самые лучшие вина, неужели даже стеллажи не менял?  
— Менял, — фыркнул Роланд, и уголки его рта дрогнули. — Видимо, даже вселенная не хочет, чтобы я проводил вечера за алкоголем. А ты почему пришел в погреб?  
— Я еще слишком трезв для того, чтобы рассказывать об этом, — Сесилиус хмыкнул и залпом осушил бокал. — А так, обычно, чтобы мне лучше спалось, пытаюсь подружить нынешние технологии с технологиями Атлантоса.  
— Судя по твоей эффективности, — Роланд пригубил вино. — Не особо получается.  
— Главное, Король доволен, — Сесилиус многозначительно посмотрел на консула. — А ты?  
— Пытаюсь провести аналогии с историей своего мира, изучаю историю и законы этого мира, — Роланд пожал плечами и грустно улыбнулся. — Считаю овец.  
— До скольких дошел?  
— До утра.  
Сесилиус не удивился, нет. Сам тоже по обыкновению засиживался до утра над чертежами. Видел, как солнце всходило над морем, как блики начинали играть с волнами, как просыпалась вокруг природа… И придворный маг продолжал работать. Потому что он привык работать в другом месте, где запах моря был гораздо сильнее, где было меньше рас, где…  
Роланд изогнул бровь, когда Сесилиус залпом осушил и второй бокал, откинулся на диван и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Его взгляд был злым, уставшим и говорил о крайней степени депрессии. И Роланд его понимал, но ничего не говорил, хотя был благодарен за то, что маг доверял ему настолько, чтобы показать эту свою сторону. Ему только оставалось налить вино им обоим и продолжить смотреть на медленно пустеющую бутылку. И молчать, готовиться к тому, чтобы рассказать о наболевшим.  
Первым начал Роланд — он отставил бокал, облокотился о подлокотник, задумчиво наблюдая за тем, как напротив Сесилиус, уже снявший мантию, водил вином по бокалу, и вздохнул.  
— Я не могу свыкнуться с мыслью, что могу исчезнуть из этого мира в любой момент, — консул поправил свою водолазку — он тоже снял свой плащ. — Мы до сих пор не знаем, что заставило меня прийти сюда и что мне надо сделать, чтобы уйти обратно. Может, — он слегка подвинул бокал с вином. — Это и будет триггером для моего перемещения.  
Он вздохнул и посмотрел вокруг. Нет, он все еще находился в комнате замка Эвалании, не в машине и уж тем более не в своем кабинете.  
— Я могу переместиться в тот момент, когда и ушел, — Роланд поджал губы и непроизвольно сжал кулаки. — Тогда я тут же умру. Может, я перемещусь в следующий мир, — Вздох. — И до конца жизни буду менять миры и свой возраст.  
— Ты говорил, что попал сюда помолодевшим, — Сесилиус взял себя за подбородок и хмыкнул. — Сколько тебе было?  
— Почти полсотни, — Роланд улыбнулся, перехватив свой хвост. — Было необычно видеть свою прическу времен университета, — он рассмеялся.  
— Ну, — протянул Сесилиус и тоже отставил бокал, пора было и ему выговориться. — Ты хотя бы перенесся со своими знаниями, с прожитой жизнью…  
Он сокрушенно вздохнул, но выдержал взгляд Роланда.  
— Да, да, — Сесилиус развел руками. — Мы сами установили те идиотские законы, но что поделать. Нереиде потребовалось целых триста лет, чтобы принять гибель ее народа…  
— Кстати, всегда хотел сказать, — Роланд растянулся в ехидной улыбке. — Для трехсот лет вы неплохо сохранились.  
— Ой, да заткнись, — прошипел Сесилиус, недовольный тем, что его исповедь прервали. — У тебя хотя бы была жизнь! Семья! А я неизвестно когда превращусь в трехсотлетний песок!  
Сесилий не удержался и хлопнул рукой по дивану, но тут же взял себя в руки и поправил очки. Роланд спокойно перенес вспышку гнева, давая время немного помолчать и продолжить.  
— Я понимаю, что такое жить в напряжении, — маг снова вздохнул. — Но, согласись, обидно будет не дожить до собственной свадьбы. Или еще хуже, — Сесилиус впервые говорит это вслух. — Исчезнуть на ней.  
— Ну, да, — рассмеялся Роланд и, взяв бокал, отпил вино. — Будет крайне обидно, если ты сбежишь со свадьбы.  
— Эй, — Сесилиус укоризненно посмотрел на консула. — Мы вроде тут друг другу души изливаем.  
— Прости, — Роланд хмыкнул и извиняющиеся посмотрел на друга. — Не удержался. Просто это так прекрасно, твоя девушка вовсю готовиться к свадьбе, которую вы оба ждали.  
— Лучше бы рассказал, как не нервничать на церемонии, — Сесилиус вздохнул.  
— А я не знаю, — Роланд поправил свою челку и пожал плечами. — Сам нервничал до последнего, да и после тоже. Честно говоря…  
Роланд откинулся на спинку дивана, запрокинул голову так, чтобы маг не видел его выражения лица.  
— Честно говоря, странно все это, — вздохнул он. — Я вижу, как Эван пытается ухаживать за Шанти, вижу, как вы с Нереидой переглядываетесь на официальных встречах. Вижу интерес молодых девушек ко мне, — он убрал челку с глаз и помахал перед собой рукой. — Флиртовать с ними можно, я даже пытался и успешно, — Сесилиус фыркнул.- Все-таки опыта у меня побольше вашего. Но это как-то… неправильно что ли? У меня уже была жена, есть ребенок. Но это было давно и…  
— Далеко.  
Роланд резко поднял голову и с удивлением посмотрел на Сесилиуса, который смущенно отвел глаза.  
— Только не говори, что хочешь изменить Нереиде, — главный консул сузил глаза.  
— А это будет считаться изменой, если у нас и отношений-то не было? — огрызнулся маг и допил остатки вина, на его щеках заиграл румянец.  
— Вы помолвлены, — твердо сказал Роланд, насколько это было возможно с его степенью опьянения.  
— Ага, — буркнул Сесилиус. — Без нормального кольца, без… Боги! — взмолился он и закрыл руками лицо. — Мы даже не целовались!  
— Серьезно? — Сесилиус кивнул. — Ни разу за триста лет?  
— Ты помнишь наши законы? — огрызнулся маг. — Королева должна их соблюдать в первую очередь, что говорить обо мне.  
— Но сейчас же они отменены, — начал было Роланд. — Да и мы часто пролетаем мимо Атлантоса…  
— И большую часть времени мы стараемся спасти наш зад от монстров, — Сесилиус устало потер глаза под очками.  
— И то верно, — согласно кивнул Роланд.  
Еще по одному бокалу вина каждому.  
— Тогда, — он задумчиво взял себя за подбородок. — Получается, ты до сих пор девственник?  
У обоих, когда выпивали, портились характеры, и поэтому до этого они пили в одиночестве. Роланд тут же поплатился за неуместные вопросы подушкой, прилевшей в лицо от рассерженного Сесилиуса.  
— Да ладно, — консул потер ушибленный нос и усмехнулся. — Разные миры, разные народы, а проблемы одни и те же.  
— Ты сам во сколько потерял девственность? — прошипел маг, складывая руки на груди.  
— С девушкой, — Роланд вздохнул и немного помял подушку. — Или с парнем?  
Сесилиус поправил очки и недоверчиво осмотрел собеседника. Тот со вздохом положил подушку на другой конец дивана и неуверенно потер шею.  
— Видимо, здесь это не так распространено, — он неловко рассмеялся и отвел взгляд.  
— Потерять девственность с девушкой? — съязвил Сесилиус и хмыкнул. — Да, не распространено.  
— Ты достаточно протрезвел, чтобы отвечать так ехидно? — Роланд недовольно поморщился, хотя понял, что заслужил это.  
— О, нет, — помахал рукой маг и вновь поправил очки, раздумывая больше над тем, стоило ему выпить еще или нет, чем над своеобразным признанием друга. — Я бы не отказался еще от бокала.  
Роланд дал Сесилиусу открыть еще одну бутылку, налить напиток себе и ему и облокотиться о диван вновь.  
— Но да, встречается редко, — маг кивнул, отпив еще вина. — С чего такая откровенность?  
— А ты против? — Роланд удивленно поднял бровь.  
— Я польщен, — Сесилиус склонился в почтительном кивке. — Но ты все еще невыносим.  
— Ой, да ладно, — Роланд закатил глаза. — А я хотел уже предложить тебе пару уроков по поцелуям.  
— Хм. А это идея, — маг взял себя за подбородок.  
Консул убрал подушку и повел рукой, приглашая того сесть рядом. Неловкая заминка, но экспериментальная натура Сесилиуса взяла вверх. И, не давая ему даже подумать о том, что можно сбежать, Роланд взял его за подбородок и коснулся губами.  
Можно, конечно, было ограничиться легким поцелуем, лишь на долю секунды соприкоснуться губами, но для такого мужчины уже слишком много выпили. Сесилиус не вздрогнул, когда почувствовал язык Роланда у себя во рту, а последний даже не удивился, что маг не смог потом нормально открыть глаза.  
— Ну и как? — тихо прошептал Роланд, глядя на губы, блестевшие от слюны  
— Мокро, — хрипло ответил Сесилиус.  
Руки Роланда спустились ниже. Во время следующего поцелуя Сесилиус кое-как успел снять свои очки и запустил пальцы в волосы Роланда, прижимая его голову к себе, а потом и вовсе опускаясь на диван под натиском.  
— Быстро учишься, — хмыкнул консул и провел губами по щеке.  
— Пытаюсь соответствовать учителю, — тихо рассмеялся Сесилиус.  
Роланд провел губами по челюсти мага к уху, заставляя его повернуть голову вбок, и поцеловал в линию роста волос. Может, он слишком сильно давил, но Сесилиус не сопротивлялся и даже улыбался такому напору. Поцелуи смешались с мыслями о том, что это было неправильно, но те улетучились под действием алкоголя. Почему это должно быть неправильно, если это только между ними и по обоюдному согласию?  
Сесилиус мягко сжал волосы Роланда, когда тот спустился губами на шею и провел рукой по бедру. От такой реакции консул фыркнул и остановился, чтобы приподняться и посмотреть, какой взгляд был у мага.  
Полуприкрытые глаза с хитрым огоньком. Сесилиус взял руку Роланда и приложил ее к своей щеке, перед этим поцеловав в ладонь, а тот понял, что последние капли самоконтроля растворились.  
Ветер, который пробрался сквозь балконную дверь, на секунду посетил и спальню, прошелся по ногам мужчин, которые уже кое-как могли держать себя в руках. Сесилиус с трудом снял с себя рубашку и галстук, а Роланд расстегнул ремень перед тем, как они переместились в кровать.  
— Щекотно! — рассмеялся маг быстрым поцелуям своей шеи и выгнулся, напрягая ноги.  
А потом застонал и вцепился в плечи Роланда, потому что не надо было полностью давать контроль более опытному любовнику. Консул навалился всем телом, лишая возможности двигаться. Сесилиус пытался вырваться из мертвой хватки, лишь бы не чувствовать, как возбужденные члены прижимались друг другу сквозь ткань.  
Когда Роланд поднялся, чтобы стянуть с себя водолазку, то, благодаря мягкому лунному свету, увидел, как сейчас выглядел Сесилиус. Растрепанные волосы, рубашка была расстегнута и задрана, грудь при дыхании дрожала, руки за головой сжимали подушку. И пока маг был так беззащитен, следовало предпринимать активные действия.  
Штаны и нижнее белье, стянутое с большим трудом в том числе и из-за ватных пальцев, отправились куда-то в ноги кровати, возможно, упали на пол. Сесилиус с трудом приподнялся на руках и проследил за тем, как Роланд потянулся к прикроватному столику и достал из ящика небольшой бутылек.  
— Что? — Роланд сквозь темноту почувствовал, как Сесилиус смотрел на него. — Я одинокий мужчина в замке, в который нельзя приводить чужих. Хочешь, отведу в один интересный магазинчик в Лай Дзине?  
— Нет, — Сесилиус покачал головой и открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но Роланд перебил его.  
— В Гранд Фактории?  
Сесилиус откинул голову и застонал. Он даже не хотел знать, что существовали такие магазинчики, которые могли запятнать репутацию собственного королевства. Правда, без них действия Роланда были бы куда менее приятными, но и простыня кровати была бы менее грязной. И менее холодной. Сесилиус вздрогнул, когда смазка полилась между ягодиц.  
И вздрогнул снова, когда Роланд коснулся его бедер, позволяя привыкнуть. Мягко поглаживая до тех пор, пока Сесилиус томно не вздохнул, слегка качнув бедрами и удобнее устраиваясь на одеяле. На что консул хмыкнул и поцеловал его, двигаясь рукой ниже и пересекая черту окончательно.  
Горячее тело прижимало мага к кровати, лишая возможности убежать, пока умелые пальцы растягивали его. Хотя Сесилиусу не то чтобы хотелось куда-то убежать, скорее отвлечься или снова вернуть контроль над собой.  
— Черт, — прошипел Роланд, разрывая поцелуй.  
— Что не так? — Сесилиус не дал далеко уйти любовнику, прикусив его нижнюю губу. — По-моему, это справедливо.  
Он аккуратно провел по набухшему члену консула, сунув руки в белье и вызывая недовольный стон. Роланд тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову, собирая остатки своего самообладания.  
— Да, — прошипел он от следующего движения, совсем забыв, что и его пальцы остановились. — Но не для мужчины, у которого секс был давно.  
— О, — растянулся в улыбке маг, удержавшись, чтобы не поправить свои уже снятые очки. — Я-то думаю, почему ты такой мокрый.  
Консул недовольно прорычал и, сев на коленях, повернул Сеслиуса к себе, развел его ноги и сквозь темноту посмотрел на бледную кожу. Но все равно чувствовал, что маг смотрел на него с вызовом, желанием и толикой опьянения.  
— Ты точно не владеешь магией контроля? — Роланд нагнулся над мужчиной, опираясь руками над его плечами в мягкие подушки.  
— Только магией выбора вина, — Сесилиус потянулся за поцелуями, уже скучая без пальцев любовника внутри.  
— Как думаешь, — Роланд сглотнул, прекрасно осознавая, что будет дальше. — Насколько хороша звукоизоляция в замке?  
В замке не было слышно ни звука, в том числе и стонов Сесилиуса, которые он пытался заглушить. Он кусал Роланда за плечо и шею, стараясь не оставлять на нем отметин, хотя в порыве чувств достаточно сильно проводил на его ребрам. Чувствовал, как металлическая пряжка все больше и больше прижималась к бедру, ведь Роланд так и не снял штаны до конца.  
— Возьми себя под колени, — прошептал Роланд, касаясь губами рядом с ухом Сесилиуса и пробуя на вкус его пот. — Обещаю, будет еще лучше.  
Проглотив еще один стон, Сесилиус с трудом смог отнять руки от напряженной спины и, проявляя чудеса своей растяжки, дотянуться до коленей, чтобы подтянуть их к себе. И все же ему казалось, что их дыхание слышало все королевство, и не помогало даже то, что он закусил губу. Роланд только привык к ощущению того, что член вошел полностью, и начал двигаться.  
И, пожалуй, слишком быстро вошел во вкус. Вдалбливая несчастного мага в матрац и покрывшись потом настолько, что руки скользили по ткани, он не заметил, как Сесилиус перешел на хриплый крик.  
— Медленнее!  
Роланд выругался и остановился, голова гудела, и он чувствовал, как кровь буквально кипела в венах, штаны неприятно липли к телу. Сесилиус тяжело закашлялся, горло с непривычки саднило, и откинул волосы со лба.  
— Отдохни пока, — Роланд похлопал по бедру и вытащил член, вызвав тихий стон.  
— А говорил, что давно не занимался, — маг схватился за горло и, приподнявшись на руках, с удовольствием растянул ноги.  
— Алкоголь, — Роланд хмыкнул, снимая с себя штаны. — Долго возбуждаешься, долго занимаешься сексом…  
— И долго мучаешься с похмельем, — в то же манере хмыкнул Сесилиус и прочистил горло.  
Консул кинул штаны в темноту, забрался на Сесилиуса и глубоко его поцеловал, будто извиняясь за свое ужасное поведение. Держа поцелуй так долго, чтобы у мага снова сбилось дыхание.  
— Продолжим?  
Роланд помог любовнику перевернуться и встать на колени, а потом мягко нажал на поясницу, и тот прижался грудью к кровати.  
— Главное, — Роланд еле держался, чтобы не продолжить так, как хотел сам. — Не выгибай спину. То же можно сказать и про девушек.  
Сесилиус застонал, когда Роланд, добавив новую порцию смазки, снова вошел в него. Колени заныли, когда консул навалился всем весом, хоть и не надолго. Медленные движения, растянутые по времени, заставляли мужчин дрожать, неловко перебирать руками, хватать простыни, пытаться вдохнуть или выдохнуть, чтобы снять напряжение.  
Пот заливал глаза, неприятно щипал их, а мужчинам было не до этого. Сесилиус чувствовал, как Роланд гладил его спину, и сжал зубами ни в чем не повинную простынь. Голова кружилась, руки сами потянулись к члену, а силы, чтобы сдерживать стоны, кончились.  
Сесилиус не застонал громче, когда Роланд на немного увеличил темп, заметив, как любовник старался сдержаться, схватив член у основания. Но прекрасно осознал момент, когда маг кончил, и поспешил выйти, когда он начал выгибаться.  
— Черт, — Сесилиус зарылся носом в простынь. — Триста лет прожиты зря.  
Роланд рассмеялся и на дрожащих коленях дополз до подушки, чтобы откинуть голову. Все тело приятно ныло, правда вот…  
— Ты же не кончил да? — маг тоже дополз до подушек и лег на бок рядом с консулом.  
Тот покачал головой и удивленно проследил за тем, куда потянулись руки Сесилиуса, а именно к бутылке со смазкой. И то, чему учил Роланд в начале их эксперимента, вернулось ему с лихвой. Или у него не осталось сил, или действительно за вечер можно было научить человека целоваться. И надрачивать ему.  
Консул с трудом дотянулся до ладони любовника, останавливая движения, и в следующую секунду затрясся и кончил себе на живот.  
— Когда кто-то дрочит тебе, — Роланд выдохнул и довольно потянулся. — Это просто прекрасно.  
— Учту, — Сесилиус хмыкнул и перевернулся на живот, обнимая подушку.  
Роланд проснулся от того, что человек, которого он обнимал, резко поднялся.  
— Ты чего вскочил? — он приподнялся на руках и потер глаза.  
— Мы проспали завтрак, — хрипло сказал Сесилиус, собираясь с силами, чтобы встать. — Наверное.  
Действительно, сквозь задернутые занавески уже пробивалось солнце, но было трудно сказать, оно уже вошло в полную силу или только их набиралось.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Роланд сладко зевнул. — Мы так много вчера выпили, мы заслужили отдых…  
— Вот ты и спи, — бросил маг и встал, с трудом, но встал. — А мне нужна ванна. Где моя рубашка?.. Или хоть что-нибудь…  
Хотел бы Сесилиус, чтобы на этом его эксперименты закончились. Завтрак они действительно не проспали, но пришли поздно. Виллоу заметил пропажу бутылок вина и недовольно пробурчал замечания в сторону мужчин, но обещал, что поможет Роланду с подбором вина и закусок.  
Когда маг с головой окунулся в работу, корпя над чертежами, в его кабинет зашел консул. Он постоял немного в дверях, быстро поняв, что на него не реагировали, а потом дошел до стола, обогнул его и аккуратно склонился над магом.  
— Если хочешь еще поэкспериментировать, — уши Сесилиуса мгновенно стали красными. — Ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
И ушел вновь к дверям, выдерживая театральную паузу и давая Сесилиусу переварить все сказанное.  
— А, — Роланд невинно улыбнулся. — Эван зовет на совет.  
— А ты не мог сразу это сказать?!  
В смеющегося консула полетели несколько простых заклинаний от крайне красного придворного мага.


End file.
